


asking you to kiss me while i am awake

by SeiAstra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Day 2020, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dorks in Love, Fluff, ForFluff, GrandmaIsHorny, M/M, POV Third Person, quarantine is making everyone productive, sappy akakuro hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiAstra/pseuds/SeiAstra
Summary: I pretend to sleep so I can get my roommate to kiss me and now I’m thinking how do I get him to do it while I’m awake?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108
Collections: Through_Thick_and_Thin_(Quarantine 2020 Edition)





	asking you to kiss me while i am awake

**Author's Note:**

> another attempt of me trying to write. lockdown is making me jobless and super bored so i've been spending my days reading danmei and playing identity v. 
> 
> also based on that one reddit post sent by ShiroRikiya to our group chat but i couldn't find the original source. 
> 
> i tried my best so please do enjoy it~

Kuroko Tetsuya was woken up by the smell of cooking coming from downstairs. His eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes harder as he turned around so he can return to sleep. He tossed around for another five minutes until he could not take it anymore. He tossed away his blanket and glared at the innocent door in resentment.

Akashi Seijuro was just here, in the kitchen, minding his own business when he heard a familiar monotonous voice that was laced in an almost unnoticeable resentment coming behind him.

“Way to go, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi chuckled as he flipped the pancake on the frying pan with his spatula. Unlike most people, he had never been caught surprise by Kuroko’s low presence. “I’m not sure what Kuroko is talking about.” He said without turning back.

Kuroko took a few steps more into the kitchen to look closer what Akashi was cooking. He poked Akashi’s waist lightly before stepping away to get to the fridge. “You know how lazy I am to wake up early so you cook breakfast so I will wake up and be lured down to the kitchen.”

“You’re making it sounds as if I’m luring you into my evil clutch.” Akashi put the finished pancakes on the plate and brought it to the table. There were two glasses and a carton of milk on the table, courtesy of Kuroko.

Kuroko was already sitting on the chair like an obedient child. He blinked innocently at Akashi who was pulling a chair in front of him. “Aren’t you?”

Seeing his roommate trying to act innocent and cute rendered Akashi speechless. He shook his head lightly and an unnoticeable smile curved up his lips. “Stop being naughty. It’s still too early in the morning.”

“I’m only naughty with Akashi-kun because I know he has way too much free times right now so he can indulge me everytime.” Kuroko said with a straight face as he took a bite of his pancake. It was tasty and soft. Probably like the person who cooked it. Kuroko kind of want to have a bite of the person too, he thought silently.

Akashi who was sipping his milk almost choked on it when he heard that. He coughed lightly a few times. His face turning red, not sure it was because he almost choked or due to the teasing.

Seeing Akashi who once again, was rendered speechless, Kuroko internally smirked in satisfaction as he continued eating. He was about to tease the person in front of him once again when Akashi suddenly looked up and said, “What can I do? I like to indulge Kuroko after all.” An indulgent smile accompanied his words.

Kuroko’s mind went blank and his ears turned red slightly. Unable to think of a comeback, Kuroko pouted. “Unfair, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi laughed lightly at that. “Enough. Stop being naughty and finish your breakfast. I did not wake up early to cook you breakfast only to see you ignore it in favour of teasing me.”

“Of course, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said obediently, but in his mind, he was already planning a lot of things.

As if sensing Kuroko’s evil thoughts, Akashi stared at him to which Kuroko ignored as he continued eating his pancake. They did not exchange anymore words afterwards but Kuroko liked the tranquillity of it so he was in a good mood despite the lockdown and the restriction of going out to do outside activities.

*

Ever since the lockdown, despite most people have been stressing and panicking, Kuroko had been living his life in cloud nine. Why you ask? It was because his crush, Akashi Seijuro, was living under the same roof as him was also stuck at their house and now Kuroko got to interact with him more frequently, flirt a bit and tease him more compare to before since Akashi was barely at their rented house as he was always busy with his study and club activities.

It got better when Akashi had also been responding to his flirting and teasing lately that Kuroko could not help but suspect that maybe, MAYBE Akashi was also harbouring a crush on him. Akashi had always been a smart person so he should have a guess about Kuroko’s feelings and since he did nothing to avoid it, Kuroko was going take the chance to flirt and tease him some more, as long as he can.

Kuroko hummed as he lied on the couch with the television playing a random movie in front of him, his good mood was obvious despite his deadpanned expression. Even Akashi who was sitting on another couch beside him could clearly sense his good mood.

“Kuroko seemed to be so happy lately. Did he win a lottery or did he find himself a cute little lover? Is it too late to congratulate you?” Akashi smirked teasingly as he poked Kuroko’s leg.

Kuroko gave his hand a small kick. “I didn’t buy lotteries nor did I get myself a cute little lover but I’m trying to chase one right now. So please give me your blessing and wish me luck, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko stared straight at Akashi’s eyes as he said the words. His face betrayed nothing as if the said crush was not the person he was currently asking for blessing and a good luck wish from.

Hearing that, Akashi’s smile grew wider. “I’ll give you all my blessings and wish you get that person very soon. I just wish Kuroko won’t forsake me once he gets whoever that lucky person is.”

Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat hearing that. He gave Akashi another light kick before turning around. He ignored the chuckling Akashi and said, “Thank you so much for your support and I won’t. Now I’m going to do my favourite activity so Akashi-kun needs to shut up and don’t disturb me.”

“Since when napping on the couch becomes your favourite hobby?” Akashi raised his eyebrow even though Kuroko can’t see it.

“Since last week. Now keep your mouth to yourself or I’ll Ignite Pass you like Aomine-kun.”

He heard Akashi laughing and saying something but it was not clear as he already fast asleep before he realized it.

*

Kuroko was not used to taking a nap before this but lately all he wants is to nap on the couch in the living room. He was not kidding when he said napping was his new favourite hobby. As for why it suddenly became a new hobby, it can be contributed to one Akashi Seijuro.

When Kuroko fell asleep just now, he did not really sleep deeply. So, when he heard Akashi calling out his name, he was already awake even though his eyes remained closed and his posture remained unchanged.

“Kuroko? Are you sleeping already?” Akashi called out again with a lowered voice.

Seeing Kuroko didn’t answer him, Akashi fell into a silence. Kuroko’s eyes were still closed so he was unable to see the expression on Akashi’s face but his heart was beating loudly at the moment.

He started counting in his heart.

3…

2…

1…

His heart that was beating loudly increased to tenfold when a warm hand suddenly reached to his face and started caressing it. The hand slowly caressed his face and rested on his cheek before a chaste kiss was placed carefully on his other cheek. At this point, Kuroko was pretty sure his heart was just going to explode. He hoped his red ears weren’t too noticeable or Akashi will realize that something is amiss. Currently Akashi was playing with his hair and Kuroko was totally enjoying the treatment. _Is it possible to get this everyday?_ Kuroko wondered as the fingers played with his hair and occasionally gave his head light massages.

Another chaste kiss was placed on his cheek and Kuroko remained motionless but he was screaming internally. The fingers that were playing with his hair suddenly stopped and Kuroko unconsciously scrunched up his eyebrows. He immediately realized his mistake but before he could think how to rectify himself and not making it awkward for both of them, the fingers started moving again. He instantly relaxed and his heart was bursting with happiness especially when the hand moved down and held his cheek again.

There seemed to be a slight hesitation but before Kuroko could figure out the reason, another small kiss was placed on his face… then another one… and then another one and eventually his face was peppered with kisses and Kuroko thought, he can die happily now. In the end, Kuroko truly fell asleep and this time he slept so deep under the fingers’ gentle ministration.

Akashi watched the sleeping Kuroko. The latter looked like as if he was having a wonderful dream. His hand was still caressing Kuroko’s head slowly. Since last week, his hands had seemed to be addicted to touch the soft hair and his mouth had also seemed to be addicted to give kisses on the plump cheeks lately. He stared at the adorable sleeping face a some more and started thinking.

*

Recently, Akashi was running out of things to do since he finished all his works on the first week of the lockdown. So, Kuroko who had been addicted to a horror game lately decided to introduced his roommate to Identity V today.

They had been staying on the couch since this morning, beside each other with Kuroko holding his phone in horizontal position while explaining basic things in the game. Akashi was sticking close to his side as he listened to Kuroko obediently like a good child. Occasionally, when Akashi opened his mouth to say something, he can even feel his warm breath tickling his neck and it made Kuroko almost shivered. He was not sure if it was just his imagination but Akashi really seemed to sit too close to him but considering it was his crush Kuroko was not going to say anything. This probably the best thing he can get while he was awake since Akashi will only pamper him with kisses and touches while he is sleeping.

Remembering that fact, Kuroko pouted silently as his mind trying to come up with some ideas how to get kisses too while he is awake. He had been trying to hint Akashi about his feelings these past few days but the internet cannot be trusted to give simple and non-extreme ideas. What is this spreading rose petals and forming them into “I LOVE YOU”? Can’t you be a more respectful to the nature? There was also something about kneeling in front of your lover with a ring as you proposed to her in a high-end restaurant and kisses her deep once she accepts you. That was obviously ridiculous, undoable for him and not to mention impossible considering how crucial to practice social distance is right now. There were some more absurd ideas that Kuroko decided to just close the whole browser and stayed away from the internet for a while.

However…

That did not mean that he had given up.

Kuroko had one goal right now which is-

_How do I get Akashi-kun to kiss me while I’m awake?_

While Kuroko was thinking how should he ask for more kisses, Akashi had also been pondering and racking his brain these past few days on how he should confess and ask his crush out when suddenly the said crush blurted out something very shocking that made him doubt his hearing ability.

“How do I get Akashi-kun to kiss me while I’m awake?”

“What?”

Kuroko seemed to realized his slip up. He stared at Akashi with wide eyes as if he couldn’t believe that he just outed himself. His face reflected a pure horror and it would be comical for Akashi if he was not busy staring at Kuroko without blinking.

_This better not be a dream or I’m flushing down myself into the toilet._

Akashi was still questioning the possibility whether this was a dream or not when he heard Kuroko said again.

“So, how do I get Akashi-kun to kiss me while I’m awake?”

In the end, Kuroko decided that he might as well just go through it so he repeated what he said. Akashi was still staring at him; unblinkingly. Kuroko thought he looked hilarious but laughing about his own crush in front of said crush was not exactly polite and probably would not be a good foundation for their relationship so he kept his face as dead as he can.

Seeing Akashi was still staring at him, Kuroko finally cannot restrain himself as he burst out a laughter that turned to be very melodious to Akashi’s ears. After a while, Akashi also started to laugh as he pulled Kuroko into his arms then started peppering kisses all over his face while Kuroko was still laughing. Eventually, Kuroko cannot take it anymore so he pushed Akashi who was dead set in drowning him with his kisses away.

“Why, Kuroko? I thought you wanted me to kiss you while you are awake?” He said teasingly, a smirk was curling up his lips.

Kuroko glared at him before saying, “Yes, I did. Now that I’ve gotten the kiss, I don’t need it anymore.”

“Oh? Then what do you need right now?” Akashi raised his brows.

“A boyfriend. Do you have anyone you could recommend to me?” Kuroko answered with a straight face.

Akashi smiled as he replied, “Yes, I do. In fact, I know someone that would very much like to be your boyfriend.”

This time, it was Kuroko who raised his eyebrow. “Oh, really? Do I know that person?”

“Why, yes. It was the one who you’ve been asking kisses from and had just given you kisses just now.” A wink accompanied his words.

“Perfect. I want him then but does he want me too?” Kuroko’s voice remained monotonous but there was a hint of hopefulness in it.

“Of course.” Akashi said confidently.

“Good. Since my boyfriend wants me too then can I get one more kiss from him again?” Kuroko scooted closer to Akashi, his eyes were staring into Akashi’s earnestly.

Akashi’s heart was bursting with so much happiness as he welcomed Kuroko into his embrace. His hand was wrapped around his waist while the other was holding his chin as he stared Kuroko back. His face was inching closer as he said, “Just one more kiss? Kuroko, I would give you more than that. Can you see how much I love my boyfriend now?”

Hearing that, Kuroko’s eyes became bright as he brought their lips close until they touched each other lightly. It was just short touch but when they parted, Kuroko’s smile became evident as he said, “Great because I love him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry you decided to read this until the end.
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying it and if so please leave me kudos + reviews so i will know that my effort is worth it hahaha


End file.
